Unexpected Life as a Pregnant Teen
by rain-bow'95
Summary: Hinata had always been an average teenager. She was shy and quiet but was also very intelligent, loving, and caring. But her hasn't always been easy when living with an abusive, commanding father. After attended a huge party, that one night changed her whole life as she knew it. How will she handle her new life as a pregnant teenager? Who will help her? First fanfic so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Life as a Pregnant Teen**

** Chapter 1: Hinata**

**Hello. I apologize for the confusion I caused. I started on this story earlier but deleted it because I hated how it started. I hope it's better now. Enjoy my first story.**

* * *

It was a Monday evening in the city of Konoha where lies the futuristic generation of the Konoha teenage boys and girls. Good things happen, and bad things happen too. Some things happen suddenly, others happen just to happen. For some young teenagers, things happen, and it changes their lives forever. How do teenagers take care of the surprises that will change their lives forever? You'll see about this.

The story started out at a little restaurant called Konoha le' Cafe, where beautiful, shy, quiet, intelligent individual known as Hinata Hyuga, loved to hang out at. She didn't know just yet, that her life was going to change. There, she was sitting at a table, calmed and drinking coffee, and writing poetry, which was her all time specialty. She was in her school uniform because earlier she was at school. After school, she would go straight to the cafe to write poetry.

"Hinata, here's your strawberry shortcake." a young man, who looked about Hinata's age, appeared by her side and set a strawberry shortcake on her table.

"Thank you, Gaara." she said, giving him a smile. He nodded and walked off. He was a red-headed boy with sea green eyes, surrounded by black circles. He was known for having insomnia for a while before finally being able to sleep like a normal person. Also has family issues he never discussed with anyone but Hinata. She was like his best friend.

The title of her poem was 'Konoha Cafe'. A poetry dedicated to her favorite hangout.

'Konoha Cafe',

the restaurant of life,

brings peace to the people,

who feel they need to relax,

and have friendly talks.

...'

Hinata thought of what she should write down next. She decided to stop for a second and enjoy the shortcake Gaara had given her. The fork that laid on the plate, was picked up and in motion by Hinata for her to pick up a piece, and put it in her mouth. She admired the taste of the shortcake a lot and continued on eating it.

Gaara appeared back by her and sat across from her.

"At it again?" he asked emotionless. Hinata nodded.

"I'm writing about this place. About how peaceful it's always been to me. Don't you think it's peaceful here?" she asked while chewing on the cake.

"Working here everyday and walking around in this uniform, I call it peace, with slight hell." Hinata giggled at his response. "Can I see it?"

"No peaking until I'm done." she answered in a serious, joking type way. Gaara just lightly chuckled. _She's been here for hours. I know she wrote something else too..._

"The cake is good like always, Gaara."

"I don't know what you're telling me for. I don't make it." he said sarcastically and Hinata laughed again. Hinata always thought of Gaara as being funny. He can be emotionless sometimes, but she likes it like that. "My shift is over. So whenever you're ready, I'll drive you home."

"Ok. I'm sorry that you always have to bring me to places." she apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'll drive you anywhere because you're my friend. I wouldn't those other people anywhere though. I'm afraid they're going to piss my seats." Hinata giggled. Gaara had always been funny to Hinata despite his emotionless attitude, but she can tell how he felt sometimes.

"Gaara, you're really sensitive about your surroundings, aren't you?" Hinata asked giggling.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he asked looking cocky.

"Just asking."she said giggling some more. She looked at the time on her watch. "Well, I'm ready to go. Lets go, Gaara." Hinata gathered her things, walked out the cafe, and walked towards Gaara's red car. Hinata got in the passenger's seat and Gaara of course got in the driver's seat. The engine purred as he started it and drove out the parking lot. Hinata had the look of invisible fear as Gaara headed towards her house.

"How are things going at home?" Hinata asked with concern.

"It's been fine lately, I guess. As long as I'm leaving most the time, I shouldn't have any problems. When I get home, he's always passed out on the couch, giving me the chance to do what I need to do before he wakes up." Hinata sighed in relief. _At least he's been safe. _"I'll be glad when I get my own apartment soon." Hinata smiled. The reason Gaara's been working so hard is so he could get an apartment, and get away from his father forever. You'll find out more about his father later on.

Hinata turned on the radio to the station where they talk about the latest news.

_"This the Konoha N-12, live from the Konoha Newstation of the 8:00 p.m. news. For a number of days, many young woman have been reported of disappearing from all of the city area. After sending out a search party, there has been no trace of the girls at all, not even any evidence. The disappearance started 2 weeks ago, and ever since, at least 3 young woman would end up disappearing everyday. Either teenage girls, young woman, or middle-aged woman are getting kidnapped." _Hinata quickly turned the station into a music station.

Gaara was worried about Hinata's safety. Not only was he worried for him being with his father, but also with her being with hers.

They stayed quiet the rest of the way to Hinata's house. When they arrived at her house, she saw her father's car wasn't in the driveway. She hopped out the car and walked around to the other side of the car. Gaara saw this and pulled down his window.

"Thank you, Gaara. See you tomorrow." Hinata waved and walked towards her from door. Gaara slightly waved back and drove off when Hinata was completely inside her house.

As soon as she got into the house, Hinata removed her shoes at the front door, relieved that her father wasn't home. She went into her kitchen and grabbed a thing for her to eat. She opened her refrigerator and made herself a small sandwich and grabbed some juice before walking upstairs to her room.

When she got up there, she shut the door to her room. She flicked the switch to reveal a beautiful room. It has lavender colored walls, a bed big enough for two people, a nightstand, mirror, and a lot of other things. She even has her own bathroom, which is something she's really glad she has.

Her homework was already done so she decided to turn on her flatscreen t.v. to see what;s on t.v. Her favorite movie was on and watched it for a while before deciding to take a shower.

Her phone had beeped. She took it out the breastpocket of her uniform jacket and saw that she recieved a message. It was from Gaara.

'Want a ride 2 skool 2morrow?' Hinata thought she cause him a lot of trouble getting a rid all the time because of her father.

'No. Imma just walk 2morrow.'

'R u sure?'

'Yes. I'm sure.'

'Ok. Just call if u think u gon b late.'

'Ok. Bye.'

When they finished, Hinata went to her bathroom and ran the water to take her shower. She ripped off her clothes. Before she jumped in the shower, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She observed her entire face.

**Hinata's POV**

My name is Hinata Hyuga. Around this time, I was a sophomore at the prestigious Konoha Academy. Before this time, I had always been an ordinary teenage girl, but then I developed a life changing experience that changed my life forever. And it had started this particular week of October.

* * *

**How do you guys like it so far? Review for me please. Thank yall.**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Invitation

**Unepected Life as a Pregnant Teen**

** Chapter 2: Party Invitation**

**Hi, the switched the story to Hinata's POV, because she's like telling the story about her life so yea.**

* * *

**"So, the real story begins the day after you and your friend had arrived home?" **

**Hinata, around the age of 23, nodded towards the man infront of her. "That's correct." **

**"So, tell me about what happened the very next day at the school. Everything you can remember." asked the man. **

**"Ok. I remember quite a lot. It was like..like a Friday."**

* * *

**~Into the Past, Hinata's POV~**

I had awoken that morning to get ready for school. When my alarm clock went off, I slowly got out my bed and walked towards the bathroom. The first thing I did was look at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was messed up, as if I've been doing much to much tossing and turning last night. Well, I did actually, because of my father.

I fixed up my hair, washed my face, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and everything else. When i completed everything, I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I had about 15 minutes left until I had to start walking. I wasn't really hungry so instead, I took the time and made my father's breakfast.

Everyday, I had to make his food and do the chores all the time. He hardly does anything but get up and go to work, come home, and yell at me for no apparent reason at all. I made him eggs, bacon, toast, and grits. Also I made him coffee.

When I finished everything, I heard the sounds of footsteps walking down the stairs. It was father, coming down with his robe and tired look on his face. You can tell he's my father, beause he looks like me. Same eyes and everything. Just not the same hair and personality. His name is Hiashi Hyuga.

"G-Good morning, father." He looked towards me and nodded. "I-I made you breakfast." I placed his breakfast on the kitchen table along with his coffee. The first thing he looked at was the coffee. He picked it up, and took a sip of it. I couldn't help but get nervous.

"...You bitch." he said lowly. "YOU BITCH!" he threw the coffee across the kitchen and it hit the wall. "It's not fucking strong enough! Why can't you make a simple ass coffee!? Make another one now!"

"Hai." I said frightened. For as long as I lived, I had always been scared of my father. When I was little, he was never this way. Always smiling and everything. Now, he's a monster. A cold, heartless monster.

"Hurry the fuck up! Before you're late for school!" I had 5 minutes left. I quickly made the coffee so I could leave, and made it stronger. I put it back on the table, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left, not wanting to hear anything else he had to say. He's so bipolar. Literally. I began to walk over to the school, which is about 10 minutes away from here.

While walking, I passed by a bunch of people who greeted me and gave me warm smiles.

"Good morning, Hinata. How are you today?" asked a middle aged woman, as she sent me smiles. I smiled in return.

"I'm doing good. Thank you." After I passed her, my phone was buzzing. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Do you still want the ride? Because I'm already on my way over there." _

"No, I'm fine. I'm on my way too. I'll be there soon."

_"Ok. See ya."_ I hung up the phone. Even though Gaara can drive, I try not to ask him for rides too much because of father. He doesn't really like...people, meaning he don't like Gaara either. Gaara doesn't like him either. Father is actually do be nice enough to let her go out despite his cruelty.

Bout 7 minutes later, I arrived at the school along with others who were just walking into the school. The name of the school is "Konoha Academy". Konoha's most prestigious public school.

I looked around for Gaara, incase he had arrived already. I spotted him under a tree. He then spotted me too and walked towards my direction.

"Good morning, Gaara." I said, putting a smile on my face. Gaara nodded emotionlessly as always. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Nothing's wrong. On my over here I almost got hit by Uchiha." Gaara turned his head over to the direction where Sasuke was. "If that fucker would've damaged my car, I would fuck him up." SCARY! Gaara is scary when he's mad. Especially at Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. No need to cause a scene. Lets go. Lets go." I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the building.

We walked down the hallway towards our lockers. Gaara and I's lockers were next to each other. I opened my and traded my stuff for my History textbook.

"On my way home after dropping you off, I passed up a crime scene." Gaara said as he traded his stuff.

"You observed it?"

"Yes. I asked the officer blocking everyone. He said a 13 year old girl was found murdered and raped. Then, they told me they observed the building too. Whoever messed her up, pushed her from off the building, and she instantly died there on the ground." Hinata was shocked.

"T-This has really been happening a lot lately. Who could be out there murdering all those girls?"

"I don't know. But whoever it is needs to get the fuck already. I think the police is just slacking off because the less they look, the more it happens." Gaara said in a pissed off tone. "Ridiculous." Gaara seems like he can be mean a lot because it's only because he's angry at what's been going on. With him, me, and the world itself. I mean, he makes the top grades in Social Studies.

The bell had rung for our first period class. Gaara and I was in the same class so we both headed towards the room. It was Japanese History class. Our teacher was Kakashi-sensei. A strict, but cool teacher. He wasn't there though. I guess he's late again. Gaara and I took our seats by the windows.

"Gaara! Hinata! What's up you two?!" we was jumped by a blonde haired guy, who's name is Naruto Uzumaki. A.k.a, my secret crush. He dapped off Gaara.

"G-Good morning, Naruto."

"Morning, Hinata." I felt myself turn hot when he said my name. _He said my name...twice! _

"Gaara, did you do the Kurenai-sensei's English/Japanese homework? I forgot to do it again."

"Pft, yeah right." Gaara looked in his bag and took out the homework. He handed it over to Naruto.

"Thanks."

"I'm starting to wonder if you're only friends with me because I do my homework, to give to you the next day." Gaara said jokingly.

"Don't be silly. It's just that I've been really working and I be at work until like 10. I only have time to do History homework." Naruto explained, putting innocence in his voice. I giggled because I thought it was kinda funny. "So, you guys going to Sakura's party?"

"She has a party?" I asked.

"Oh yea. You two didn't know? Did she invite you two?" Naruto asked as he looked at us shockingly.

"I don't recall her coming towards our direction handing us a card at all. It's not like I would give a shit about going anyways."

"Just because of what happened at the last party?" Naruto asked, looking straight towards him. Gaara stayed silent and turned to face the front, away from me and Naruto. "Sorry, i didn't mean to bring it up."

"I-It's ok, naruto. He's just...not in a good mood today." I said, covering for Gaara. Naruto responded with a 'Oh'.

"Well, I hope you get invited Hinata. It'll be awesome if you went too."

"I-if I do, I'll do my best to show." I said with a blush or smile. I honestly wouldn't want to go, but because Naruto will be there...it'll make me change my mind. That's if I do get invited though.

"Good."

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late again. There was an old woman carrying groceries that need help crossing the street." said our teacher as he sat his stuff on his table.

"LIES!" the whole class, including Naruto, yelled.

"Always making up excuses! What kind of teacher makes up excuses!?" shouted Naruto.

"The ones who actually care for the elderly." Kakashi-sensei said sarcastically towards Naruto. "So sit down, and keep your mouth shut." Naruto sat straight down. Kakashi-sensei went right back to smiling, which couldn't really be seen because of his mask.

"I will call roll and pick up your homework, if some of you even bothered to do it." He picked up his roll book and began calling.

-TIMESKIP-

After three classes, it was already lunchtime, thank goodness.

"Shit, I forgot my lunch at home." Gaara cursed. "I'll get something from the cafeteria then we can go on the roof."

"Ok." I nodded. I waited outside the cafeteria for Gaara. As people were passing me up, a noticed a big group of students coming towards the cafeteria. The group consisted of 8 people, from solphmore to seniors, 7 guys and a girl, and the baddest people in the entire school. The well know, Akatsuki gang. _Oh my god. _I had always been scared of th group, because they're so...evil. They were pushing people, tripping people, and a couple of the boys be lifting the girls' skirts up. The only one I really knew was the blonde and red headed one, because they both in my class. The was walking into the cafeteria and as they passed me up, I saw blonde haired one, wink at me, and I blushed a bit.

Gaara came out the cafeteria with his food. "Lets go." I nodded quickly. When we almost reached the stairs to the roof, we heard someone call us.

"Hinata, Gaara..." We turned away from our path to see a pink haired girl, and her crew staring over at us. The girl's name is Sakura Haruno, the school's most popular girl. Another person Gaara doesn't like, but I myself...I kinda like her.

"Good morning, Sakura." I said as I bowed.

"She's so precious and sweet. I honestly wouldn't mind if Hinata were to hang around us for awhile." Sakura said.

"Keep dreaming, Haruno. What do you want?"

"I was looking for you two, because I was wondering if you two would like to come to my cousin's birthday party." Sakura drew out 2 invitations. What made her want to invite us two all of a sudden? "I mean, I invited pretty much everyone. I tried to give you two one too, but it just seemed like you kept hiding from me. I would like for Hinata to come, if not Gaara." I took ahold of the invitations.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem. Gaara?"

"No thanks. I don't go to parties." I looked at Gaara. He does hate parties. Especially after what happened when he went to a previous party a couple of years ago. He never wants to speak of it a lot though.

* * *

**"What happened at this previous party he gone too?" asked the man. **

**"I'll talk about when I get to the point. Later on in this story, we end up speaking of it.**

* * *

"Suit yourself. It's at 8-12. See you there, Hinata." Sakura and her crew left them both.

"W-Wow, I got invited to a party from Sakura. So cool." I said excitedly. Gaara looked stupidly at me, but didn't bother to say anything. He just continued on walking. I caught up with him.

We ate one the roof, then the bell had rung to go to our last class, and after our last class, it was time to go.

"Want a ride?"

"Y-yes, please."

"Ight. I have to stop at the store for a few minutes though. Father wants me to get some things."

"It's fine." I said as I climbed into Gaara's car. As he drove, we was silent.

"So, you said you're going to her party?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you sure about that? She said she invited the whole school. And you never really gone a parties like talking about it. It could be dangerous."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. As long as I stay somewhere where I can be seen, I should be ok."

"I know. Still...I have to work late tonight so I won't be able to tag along." I turned my head towards his face.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go?"

"I don't, but if my best friend is going, I should go too, but I can't. The only thing I can do is bring you there, and bring you home when it's over." I was pretty confused by this. Gaara swore that he would never go to parties again after what happened at the last one.

"But..."

"I mean what I say. My idea is to care, not to not care like last time. Not caring cause bad things to happen to myself, and I don't want the same happening to you too. If you're going, at least have someone you know and trust be there too." Gaara parked infront of a store. "Coming or staying?"

"I'll come." I climbed out the car and walked with Gaara towards he store. He grabbed a basket and used it to carry the food. "You mean like Neji and Tenten?"

"Yes, one of them two. I would say Naruto but Naruto has gotton drunk a few times at parties. Neji's more protective of you, and Tenten is like your best female friend." He does have a point. Neji and him both have the same level of protectiveness over me. And Tenten is tough. She'd get her way out of anything.

"I guess I can say about them both."

"Good." After about 10 minutes of grocery shopping, both left the store and drove home. "Are you going home?"

"Hai. Father won't be there and I can look for what to wear to the party."

"Hm, ok. Don't forget about Tenten or Neji." Gaara sure worries about me a lot. But it's a good thing, because people always thought Gaara was careless.

"I won't, Gaara. Stop worrying so much."

"Sorry. Sorry. I forgot you hate it when people try to help you." he said jokingly. Hinata playfully punched him in his shoulder. He arrived at her house. I got out the car and walked to the opposite side. "Call me and tell me what the deal is. My boss will be nice enough to let me take a little time off to drop you off at the party. If Neji or Tenten going with you, let me know and I won't leave work."

"Ok. Bye, Gaara." I said as I waved. He slightly waved back. I walked into my deserted house, and rushed straight up to my room.

"I wonder what I should wear to Sakura's party tonight." I threw out a whole lot of my clothes, Looked through it a lot, and never really made up my mind about what to wear. I don't often wear live clothes like talking about it, but at parties, I know Sakura would want more, so I just kept on rummaging through the pile until I found something nice. A lavender colored sleeveless shirt, with a blue cut off shirt to go over it. As for bottoms, I picked out jean pants that go below my knees and not completely down to my feet. I had silver, sparkly sandals that would go well with the clothes. It was a perfet party outfit. Then, I pulled out my cellphone and called Neji right quick. It rung 3 times before his deep voice was heard clearly.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Neji."

_"Hello, Hinata. What's going on?"_

"Um, I was wondering, if you, p-planned on going to Sakura's party tonight."

_"No. Father's sick so I'm taking care of him for the day. Why? You're going?"_

"Well, yes, I kinda planned on going."

_"Are you sure? It's going to be a big party and it can be hard if I'm not there to watch you. Gaara's not going?"_

"He has to work late this evening." I heard him sigh in the background.

_"Well, Tenten can't go either because she has a tournament with her Martial Arts class. I really don't know about this, Hinata."_

"I-I know. I understand really, but I just want this one chance to go to a party. I may not ever go again. Please." I asked desperately.

_"I really can't go with you there, but...if you really want to go, you can. I won't stop you." _

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Neji! I promise I won't let you down, but...is it ok if you can...bring me?"

_"Sure, I'll leave the house for about 10 minutes to bring you. Just call whenever you're ready."_

"Ok thank you! Bye!" I hung up excitedly and fell onto my bed. I'm finally going to leave father for the whole night, and see Naruto there too!


	3. Chapter 3: Party and Rape

**Unexpected Life as a Pregnant Teen**

** Chapter 3: Party and Rape**

it was around 7:30. I had already gotten her clothes on and everything. I called Neji a few minutes ago and he on his way to bring me, despite his nervousness. Father wasn't home still, but she was actually surprised that he let her go to the party.

_Around 5, I dialed Hiashi's number. I indeed was nervous. Father was always so mean that if I ask about going to a party, he would literally scream in my ear. After a few rings, he had answered. _

_"Hello?"_

_"H-Hi, father."_

_"Hell, Hinata. I'm about to leave work any second. Can't this wait?"_

_"Um, no, not really."_

_"Well, what do you want? Spit it out." he said sounding irritated._

_"Um, well...I-I was wondering if...i-if I can, go to this party someone is throwing." she asked, struggling. _

_"A party? At the last goddamn minute?" _

_"Y-Yeah." Father was silent for a couple of minutes before answering me back._

_"Whatever. Go to the goddamn party and learn about how easy it is to get beaten and raped." I took that as a yes. He was obviously saying yes, in a mean way though. _

_"O-Ok, thank you, father." _

_"Whatever." Father instantly hung up the phone. I couldn't help but really smile at him for thatr response. Oh my god. _

Father was leaving work when I called, but he hasn't showed up at home at all all this time. I wonder what could be going. My phone then rung. The caller ID said it was Gaara.

"Hello?"

_"Hey. I'm on my way to work. Have you decided about who's going with you? Or you're going without a shaperone?"_

"W-Well...um..." _I can't tell him that I'm going alone. _"Neji is coming with me. So, you don't have to leave work."

"I thought Neji was taking care of his father?" he said suspiciously. Oh no.

"He was, but...Neji hired a nurse to care for him for awhile. She'll be there until midnight." I said quickly and confidently.

"Oh. Well if you say so. Just call if something bad happens." Gaara worries so much about me that it's unbelieveable. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Bye." I heard him mumble something but I didn't both asking what he said so I just instantly hung the phone up. I heard the sound of a car honking. I looked outside my window and saw Neji infront the house. I ran outside, locked the door, and ran towards her car. I got on the passenger's side, next to Neji. I couldn't help but notice him looking at me so strangely.

"H-Hi, Neji."

"Who are you trying to impress tonight?" he asked in like a 'what the hell' type of tone. I never really dressed like this before so...that's why he looked at me so crazy.

"No one, I-I just thought that I should go."

"Hm, sure." Neji pushed down the gas and began to drive forwards. The presence in the car was unbarable. I knew Neji was worried. I gulped. "How did you get invited?" he asked.

"S-She gave me an invitation. She said that...she couldn't find me Wedensday and Thursday. When she found me today, she gave it to me."

"It's just strange that she has to invite the ENTIRE school though. Just because she's overrly rich means she have to fill her house with so many immature kids." I did agree with him, but I didn't answer him. He looked to my direction for a second then put his eyes back on the road. "Just...be careful in there. That's all I can say." I nodded.

"Ok." About 5 minutes later, we arrived at the gate of Sakura's Mansion. There were cars everyone on the outside and lots and lots of people going inside.

"I'mma walk inside with you."

"N-No." I said quickly. Neji looked at her questingly.

"What?"

"I think I'll be fine. D-Driving me is enough. B-Bye Neji, I'll call you." Neji nodded.

"Ok." Hinata got out the car and walked towards the entrance of the mansion. I indeed was nervous about the party. A lot of people walking in, the loud music being heard all the way from her spot, stares. Oh lord. I turned around to see that Neji drove off. I continued walking forward. When I walked past the entrance, I was on Haruno property, and up ahead, the first thing I saw was a lot of people outside dancing and drinking and swimming...and other weird things. There was a D.J. out there too. I looked around, I saw no one I knew.

I shoved through a lot of people to find the entrance to the inside of her house. I found the entrance to the inside, which ALSO had a lot of people. I all of a sudden accidentally bumped into a guy from behind.

"FUCK!" Oh no oh no oh no! Who is that? He swiftly turned around. It was the guy with the white hair and purple eyes, Hidan, a junior at the academy. I gulped. "You stupid fucking Hyuga! What gave you the right to bump into me and make me spill my juice on this girl I was talking too!? HUH!?"

"U-U-Umm...uh...I-I'm so s-sorry. I didn't m-mean it." I looked infront of Hidan and saw that it was a random girl. I was so scared out my mind. "S-S-Sorry."

"Fucking ghost!" The girl turned around and stomped of, leaving me by Hidan. He turned his frontal back towards me. I jumped. He brought his head towards my ear.

"I wanted to get her bitch ass away from me. But you did it for me." My face turned red for a second. He moved his head from my ear and walked away. Still, I felt sooooo scared. But I decided to let it go and continued to look around.

"HINATA!" I turned straight around only to see no one other than Naruto. I blushed so hard that I felt myself turn hot.

"N-N-N-Naruto."

"Wow, what a surprise seeing you here. I didn't expect you to show!" He said, trying to overpower the loud music.

"W-Well, h-here I am!" I said too, myself trying to talk loud. I smiled towards my direction.

"Come with me!" He grabbed my arm and was leading me somewhere. I was a little nervous but followed behind. He had lead me into the kitchen, where there were also a lot of people, and food.

"Wow." I said amazingly.

"I know right?! She has really had the maids cook up some shit! You going to get something?!" I nodded swiftly. Naruto handed me a small plate and I picked up the food I wanted, mainly finger foods since I don't eat a lot. There were definally a lot of drinks too, soft drinks, water, and...alcohal. I gulped. Alcohal is a big nightmare for me. Naruto saw my look and looked towards the alcohal.

"Don't worry. You don't have to have any of that." he said to my ear. I nodded slowly. Naruto knew what pain alcohal had caused me in my lifetime.

"Come on." Naruto grabbed my hand and led me pretty much throughout some of the party.

After about an hour of fun, Naruto and I saw a familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Hinata? The last person I expected to even show." Another surprise guest showed his face, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the school's most handsome guys. He's in the same grade as me and I know him pretty well. I barely talk to him though. "I expected that father of yours to keep you hidden like he always had." Sasuke knew a lot about my family, considering Hyugas used to be a wealthy family, until we were destroyed and live as middle class family.

* * *

**"Does Sasuke Uchiha play an important role in this story?"**

**"I don't really remember. I'll have to think as I'm telling."**

* * *

"Sasuke, what's up man? I thought you was staying at home!" Naruto shouted.

"Fuck, Itachi dragged me over here. Mom and dad are not home so I had to get my ass pulled." he answered, irritated.

"Well, you're here now! Now have some fun with us!" Naruto took my hand and Sasuke's arm and put us on the..sorta dance floor. The D.J. continued on playing the rap or bounce music. Naruto all of a sudden started pulling off these moves right infront of me. He was like flipping and moving all on the ground. The crowd started surrounding Naruto as he pulled off the moves. I was blushing a lot from this. Sasuke didn't look all that impressed.

"You didn't know he could dance?" he asked.

"N-No. H-He don't look like that type." I answered.

"Well, he is." When Naruto finished the moves, everyone applauded and cheered and he walked back towards our direction.

"What do ya think?"

"Whack." Sasuke answered straight up.

"Really good! I-I didn't know you could dance." I said amazingly.

"Thanks. See Sasuke, Hinata's got some taste in dancing." Sasuke just scoffed.

"Whatever." He turned and walked off. I watched as he walked. I barely talk to Sasuke, but he seemed different when he do talk. I turned back around. Naruto and some people were really talking to him. I didn't want to ruin anything so I just walked past them and there was a pool.

People were swimming in the pool...with no clothes on. Oh my god that's just disgusting. I had a disgusted look on my face as I just turned away from the pool. I began to walk off but when before I did, I was suddenly pulled back.

"AHH!" I fell straight into the pool. I was constantly panicking and struggling. I can't swim, and I heard everyone up there laughing at me. "H-Help! P-Please!" I yelled coughing and gurgling.

"Oh don't worry, I'll help ya!" a completely naked dude in the water swam towards me and began trying to really touch on me!

"Nooo!" I screamed loud.

"The fuck!? Hinata!"

"Before I even looked up to see whose voice that was, I completely passed out, into the water."

GASP! I had awoke up from my nightmare...that was real. I looked around and saw that I was on a bed, in someone's room. And my clothes were still wet from the water. I didn't see anyone.

"H-Hello?" I looked around.

"So you awoke." That voice. It was Sakura's. Am I in her room?

"A-Am I in your room?" I asked. Sakura walked in my direction with a pair of clean clothes.

"No. You're in my guest room. Someone had pushed you into the pool and you couldn't swim. Sasuke rescused you and brought you up here.

Sasuke rescued me? That's impossible.

"Naruto was too busy talking to everyone to even notice you fell. What a shame." she said. She made it sound shameful. "I found some of my clean clothes you can put on. You're about my size so you shoud fit it."

"Thank you, Sakura. D-Do you have any water?" My throat felt so dry and sore from the water.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Sakura walked into the bathroom and I began changing my clothes.

About 5 minutes later, Sakura came out with freshwater and sat it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"You can just stay up here and rest. I'd let you go down, but that experience must've messed you up."

"Yea. I-I think I'll just call me cousin to come pick me up."

"Suit yourself." were the last words she said before she walked out the room. When I finished changing my clothes, I drunk up the water. I was so thirsty that I drunk everything in it. I looked at the time on my phone.

"9:45." There's still a long time left in the party and bad things already happened. So shameful. I knew I shouldn't have come. I laid down on the bed.

About 30 minutes later, I all of a sudden felt very drowsy and dizzy, and a little sick, like I was going to pass out.

"W-What? W-What is this?" I said drowsily. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't barely see. I then saw about 5 shadows infront of me, and I could see their faces at all.

"O look, she's finally responding. She took awhile."

"She sure did. This is one pretty little thing, too. We're going to have some fun with her." The voices were scaring me bad.

"W-Where am I?" I asked as I panicked. I looked around, i couldn't even see. My vision was very blurry.

"You are in an alley, little Hyuga. We dragged you away from the party while you was knocked out."

"Who are you!?" I shouted but a hand instantly shut my mouth. A face, that was covered by a mask, was coming really close to my face.

"That's none of your concern, Hinata Hyuga, all we want to do, is make you feel great about yourself." I felt the guy put his cold hands on me body. I shivered from his hands. I couldn't scream because my mouth was cover tight. The guy holding my mouth whispered to me.

"Don't even try screaming. Even if you did, no one would hear you, un." He said as he chuckled evilly. _Oh my god. Gaara! Neji! Help! _

"Wow. I have always wondered what a Hyuga body felt like." the guy infront of me put his hand on my face, and trailed it down as he bagan to kiss me. He started from my face and was trailing down. Bitting my neck and collarbone. I was shivering from the kisses because it felt so horrible! I then saw his eyes look towards my breasts. I was getting extrememly scared.

"I wonder."he moved his hand on my breasts and really began touching on them so much, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

"Boss, you're going quite normal on her." one of the guys said, that was standing and watching.

"Well, this one is a Hyuga. I figure she deserved something better than the other girls, since she's so...innocent." he said seducively. He started to lift up my shirt and I started struggling to release myself, but I could. I felt too weak to release myself. I screamed inside the man's hand.

"Quiet!" The man infornt of me slapped me across my face. It stung really bad. "Anyways." He lifted up the shirt Sakura gave me to completely reveal my breasts. I was still terrified. "Wow." I looked towards me and whispered in my ear. "Trust me, you'll love this." He was putting his cold hands on my bare breasts and just groping. He was groping hard that it almost hurted! I was so desparate for help! I still tried to scream but I ended up gettign slapped again. He then put his fingers on my nipples and rubbing them hard. "You should be enjoying this. This isn't like those other girls at all." He still was rubbing my nipples and he put his mouth on them and began to suck them., It felt like he was biting it and it hurted a lot. When he removed his mouth, I saw him lick his lips. "Mmm, you taste good. But there's till more to go. Turn her over!" The guy that was holding my mouth swiftly turned me over and I landed on my stomach on the hard, cold ground.

I then felt someone trying to pull my pants off! "Nooo!"

"Shut up!" I got punched in the face. My pants were coming off hard and fast, including my underwear. I knew what was coming, but I just couldn't escape it! A felt a body come towards my and he was inserting his thing into my privateer from behind!

"AHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me.

"Shut the fuck up!" I received two blows in my head, and I couldn't do no more screaming. I felt blood coming all down my head towards my eyes and nose. He started pushing forward inside of me and was pushing really hard. So hard that it really hurt me! He was speeding up and going faster and faster and faster.

"Ahhhh..." I heard him moan hard as he release is disgusting sperm inside of me. He got off of me, and I laid there, like a corpse.

"She looks out. What should we do with her?"

"Nothing." I felt a breath come towards me ear. "Because you're a very sweet, innocent girl, we'll let you live. We'll never bother you again." Were the last words I heard before all 3 of them left. I laid there like a dead person. I couldn't move. I was hurt very very bad down there and my clothes were ripped. I couldn't do anything but just lay there, and hope someone finds me.

After about 15 minutes of laying there. I heard footsteps coming towards my direction.

"Miss?" He asked worried. I couldn't respond. It was hard to talk. "Miss? Are you ok?" I moved my mouth, only to get a little noise to come out of my mouth. "Oh my god. He looked all over my body. What happened?" I couldn't respond. "I'll take you to the hospital now." I felt him pick up my sore body and carry me off to his car. From there, I was heading towards the hospital, but I completely blacked out before making it there.

* * *

**I did my best on the rape scene. **


End file.
